Untold Dreams
by OreoMelt
Summary: Whatever gets in the way is then removed by Axton, the story goes around his point of view has he gains friends and the value of a life stolen from him at a young age. But can someone who only knows one side of the story really be lead from his Untold Dreams? (Don't mind the Genres just had to put something)
1. Prolong

**After a year or so I finally put up the first part in my story I have been wanting to upload so ya read and tell me how I did, all reviews are welcomed even hate ones so please go nuts.**

* * *

Prologue

When you imagine dying what's the first thing that comes to mind? Is it the question of why? Maybe it's because were young that the thought of death never truly reaches our thoughts and that life can be taken as fast as a blink of the eye.

I had a dream, a goal to fulfill but now…

All I want is _REVENGE._

"Was all the information wrong?"

"No, shouldn't be..Maybe the time is off."

"Did we miss our window?"

The noise wasn't something Axton was used to, but as his team rambled on and on about the mission, his thoughts began to cloud with fear and dread, if for once his source was wrong then he may have just lead his team into a trap which only triggered more of his own fears.

"Hey enough talk, were pulling out before were seen."

Crouched low, he began to move back the way they had come but before the rest followed another of his teammates had a different feeling towards this plan. "Hold on, this is their base so at least lets see what their working on before they move it again."

"No, the informant made it clear to leave if the target was not present, so were leaving."

Leaning away from the base, covered by the clouds covering the moons rays, Axton began to feel uneasy about the air around him and as unsettling as the chill was he still hesitated to move behide the trees.

"Clearly he got the dates wrong" Chimed Jack, "But we shouldn't waste this chance because we won't get another shot at this, Axton are you with me?"

"No, not at all Jack" The words came out a bit cold but the two never saw eye to eye so this right now didn't surprise Axton at all. With one last look at the rest of his team he turned his back and started towards the trees.

"We are your teammates, so trust our abilities and lets take action, Misty back me up on this."

Shifting his gaze from Axton to a timid girl with purple hair, she appeared to be scared by the rise in aggression but with a small smile she nodded her head to the idea. "Maybe Jack's right.. our job comes before we do…" Shyly averting her gaze from Jack to the ground taking a small step back.

She never openly talked but tonight she was behide his idea to so the raid anyway with hopes of a bit of action. "So we have two, why not call Krista to confirm a third vote for fighting?" At the mention of her name, the head of the brunette shot up shooting a glare at Jack for throwing her into the mix of this fight.

Releasing a breath, Axton saw he was losing this to Jack and it made his blood boil to no end, stopping he turned back to his teammate shooting forward till his face was just inches away from Jack's, without thinking Axton balled up his fist but then unballed it only to grip the necklace that hung loosely around his neck, sighing he closed his eyes still hung at the uneasy feeling inside his chest. Whatever he chose to do was surely gonna come back at him that much was clear.

"Alright."

"Uh?"

Confused Jack looked at their leader unsure of what he just said to them. "Were in and out, low and quiet, blend with the shadows is that clear?" Looking about his other two teammates with a nod they moved into the shadows unaware of the pair of eyes watching though the screen of a hidden camera watching as they approached the main gate, with a grin he leaned back set for his entertainment.

"Wait why am I the one to stay behind?' "Because you're the only one that knows how to pilot an airship, we weren't dropped off remember and in any case it seems this is gonna be a three man team anyway so please Krista just stay here and ready the ship in case we need to make a hasty get away..ok?"

Sighing she didn't have anything to say to him after that so as they left she was left alone with only the empty silence to keep her thoughts from drifting. Krista knew her limits and combat was not something that even scratched near what she was capable of doing but because of how the air shifted she understood Axton's concern for wanting an escape route planned ahead of time but it still bugged her to no end.

"Ok, what to do to keep myself busy..hmm"

Bored with her guard duty Krista pulled out her scroll and opened the music and news apps to busy herself but both came back with error codes. "What the? Just had a light signal earlier." Confused she looked at how she was broadcast to see what was wrong only to find everything was working fine. So what now?

Fumbling around a bit trying to ease her boredom, walking around then back and forth all in frustration. "Damn, no connection on a good signal." Then a chill crept down her spine followed by dread as she heard her brother's advice on her environment, she didn't know how long she had felt the bad tension and in all honesty she thought it was coming off Axton and Jack fighting again but she was dead wrong, from the distance it looked like a giant light pointing up but with the trail of black smoke falling she knew all too well as to what happened and before she could make a mad dash towards the fire her radio piece went off and what she heard only worsened her dread.

"Open your eyes and stay with me….. _MISTY!"_

* * *

 _Minutes after operation started._

"Check all records of their research and find out who's funding them."

Jack felt great, everything was going smoothly and it looked as if all of Axton's worries were wrong. Nothing felt better than that, Axton left to scout the area but it didn't matter because all the information was entering his hands and not Axtons.

"Okay, pack them a virus and set them back at least a few months."

Following everything he said, Misty typed away coping high interest information while wiping all traces of their breach from their servers "Something's off.." The coolness of the room felt off and it made her uneasy, turning to face Jack as he checked the time on his scroll she asked, "Where's Axton? Is he still Scouting out the rest of the base?" Nodding Jack put a finger to his mouth and pointed at the computer.

Still unsure Misty turned back around finishing up her part of this mission, then disconnecting the portable flash drive she began to get up until she felt a sudden shock followed by a cold feeling pass over her.

Looking down she saw a black piece of lead poking from her chest covered in crimson, all at once she released a high pitch scream before falling to her knees with overwhelming emotions all flooding in.

"I….you….wh…"

Before she could speak anything else the adam's apple in her throat was slit open pouring large amounts of crimson all over the wall and monitor, as the blood oozed out of the open wounds Jack sheathed his knife then knelt besides the lifeless corpse that was his former friend.

"Sorry but your role in this story is over"

Jack then reached into her hand and pulled back the flash drive looking it over to be sure she didn't damage it while he snuffed her life.

Smiling to himself he got up making his way to the door and disappeared into the night as the sound of alarms rang through the room.

* * *

 _ **Before Misty's Death**_

"Yeah...the data is being filed out into a flash drive, but it all feels to easy as if we were given this chance. Alright then I'll have the details submitted after we reach Beacon."

Closing the phone, Axton then placed it back into his side pouch and sighed as the night air brushed past leaving a chill tickling up his spine.

Moments after his chat Axton round up by the control hub where he left Jack and Misty to dig around and as if by luck he spotted Jack leaving with a wide grin, but just before he was about to call out to him something blind sided him knocking him off his feet and sliding to a halt. Dazed and confused Axton put one hand up to his ear to cover it from the ringing that replaced all from him.

 _what!?... my head hurts_

Shaking his head a few times did more harm than good but as the world started to unblur around him he soon realized what sent him flying.

The area surrounding the mainframe was wired with bombs but the weird thing was that they weren't there before nor were they the last five times he searched for threats. Taking one last look around he pushed off the ground and onto his feet stumbling back a bit to balance himself out, for the most part his aura had taken most of the impact but he saw the blood trail and felt the numbness on the right side of his body.

 _need to get misty and head back to krista with jack….jack...where is he?_

Looking around there was no sign of him so without thinking he started to move towards the door he saw him leave from to see if Jack was blown backwards but what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks, his eyes started to tear up and before he knew it he was rushing to the side of Misty's lifeless corpse.

"Hey!? hey Misty come on don't do this"

Kneeling over he picked her up to support her head then he saw it. Her throat had been slit and there was an open gap in her chest, the tears leapt from his face to her cheek as Axton wailed over the sound of the alarms going off in the background clutching her close to his chest.

"please...please open your eyes and stay with me….Misty!'

Off in the distance the sound of explosives rivaled the screaming of the alarms, shaking the base as it went up in flames burning and melting even the metal beams supporting the towers.

"I'm sorry…"

Dropping Misty, Axton ran for the exit and back towards the forest as fast as his body would allow leaving a steady trail of blood and tears behind in his wake.

"Were you seen as you left?"

"Yes but he was blown back by the C4 that was placed at his side so he couldn't follow me here."

Nodding the stranger placed a hand onto Jack's right shoulder and squeezed it a bit.

"Well done my boy now the subject will be thrown into a frenzy but I do hope your ready because he will be coming for you."

Falling onto one knee Jack crossed his hand over his heart and looked right into the man's eyes with a grin.

"He will try but by the order and will of the people that monster will fall into the darkness from which he came, you have my word on it."

Nodding the man turned away and began to walk away disappearing into the shadows, slowly Jack raised and turned his face to the fireworks going off and smiled at himself before following the man.

 _Come at me with everything you have monster or fall as the weak thing you have become_

The hell that enclosed the base was only a bright light as they flew away. Axton only managed to get out before krista picked up the mess he had become and now the only thing that showed he was still awake was the clenching and unclenching of his fist which she knew was his anger over throwing all his other emotions. She couldn't blame him for running but to be resulted to this after all she had seen him do, only added insult to injury.

 _what happen to him?_

Their would be a time for questions but for now the only answer she had was to get back to the school and contact Jesse about what all she knew and get Axton some medical attention for the amount of injury's she saw that covered him.

* * *

 _ **Three hours after failure**_

"He started and used this fake mission to lure us out, how will you handle this?"

Shifting around a bit in his seat, Jesse wanted to yawn this was beyond a warning but it wasn't the start of a war yet.

"Guess we wait, he's not ready and neither is their ace so let's relax, the first life in a long battle to come has been claimed so I'm going to bet Axton will want to find out who his target will be for this soon."

Sighing Jesse closed his eyes and yawned.

 _Time to wake up my friend_

* * *

The Game Starts


	2. Teamless

**Okay so sorry this wasn't up sooner, I was enjoying my break from college and was just lazy for some time but now since schools about to start back up I won't be as lazy now so here is the first chapter officially hope it comes out as well as it's prologue did so ya here**

* * *

"Lost in the shadows, waiting for the light"

* * *

There's something about training that sets even the most tattered to rest. Or it would if Axton wanted to train like a normal person would, with everything on his mind at the moment nothing seemed clear even something like rest was a burden right now. But better to tear up the training room now then have people around to get in his way as he went through each sand bag with every slash from his sword.

Seconds felt like hours to him and by the time Axton's scroll went off he had already torn through 10 sand bags and 32 targets, bleeding and tired he fell to the floor huffing and puffing as the sweat slide down his body and on to the floor forming a small puddle against his bare back.

 _She should be getting out soon_ , Axton thought to himself as he gently loosened his grip on the hilt of his sword.

Unlike most of the young huntsman and huntresses even his other teammate, he didn't have the creativity to build and unique weapon his sword was just that and nothing else with an opening at the bottom for dust crystals. Even with the help from his friend that's all he wanted as a weapon something that would get the job done the rest was up to his aura.

"Classes used to run longer then now, but for some strange reason you're here instead, Care to explain?"

Looking up Axton saw the headmaster of Beacon standing not 10 feet away with his cane in one hand and his mug in the other.

"Eh, studying was never one of my strong suits so I'm here, might I ask what the headmaster is doing here instead of tending to his duties?"

Showing a small smile Ozpin took a quick sip from his drink before answering

"As headmaster I am free to wander and observe the students even those who choice to show little interest in the school part of becoming a huntsman, training will only get you so far don't you agree? Or do you wish to remain in the past?"

Now it was Axton's turn to smile at Ozpins remarks, "Ha maybe your right but what is there to learn when you grew up learning life lessons on a daily basis."

It came out in more of a statement then in a question but the wound was still fresh, with little effort Axton rose to his feet while rising his hands up to inspect of much damage had been done.

"My hope is to build bonds that will be carried much further down the road."

Wrapping his hands in bondages Axton looked over that Ozpin and sighed "Mind throwing that shirt by your feet to me?"

Glancing down Ozpin scooped it up and tossed it over with little effort that made Axton lean down a bit to catch, throwing both arms through the black shirt sleeves while sliding his head on through then pulling it down to cover the rest of his body.

"Where does one get those types of scars?"

"Someplace that needs a few huntsmen like yourself"

Nodding Ozpin turned to leave but before he disappeared through the door he turned his head and studied Axton "If the need arises come talk to me." And with that he left him alone with his thoughts.

Sighing Axton thought to himself _If change was so easy like the seasons then how can I get stronger?_

Shaking his head, he yawned, he had been here training since 6 in the morning with no food and he felt it as his body starting to come back to life along with his senses, glancing down at his scroll he noticed the time was about lunch time and didn't want to keep his last teammate waiting for him to eat.

* * *

"Hey do you want to come eat with me and my friends this time?"

Shaking his head, Axton scooped some mashed potatoes into his mouth while shifting around the news on his scroll with his other hand.

"Awe why not? It's better than eating alone, it would be a nice change in pace for you to make some friends and you know not be anti-social so much."

"Krista if I wanted that I don't think I'd be here; besides I have friends-

Jesse doesn't count."

Sighing Axton looked up at Krista with an annoyed look which only made her chuckle a bit.

"Your brother is my friend; not like you would know much since you don't keep in touch all that much."

Sighing Krista turned to leave, "Seeing in how he is my brother I will choose when and how I talk to him."

As she walked away Axton felt that slight pinch of loneness but before he could try to say anything else his scroll went off alerting him that someone was trying to reach him, and as in speak of the devil it was his only friend as Krista pointed out, meaning his lunch was over and it was back to the grind of training for the next mission.

* * *

 **Okay so yes this chapter is really short compared to.. anyway I thought it would be longer, so the next one will be longer because of its detail maybe later today that will be ready to be uploaded because the shortness is bs so sorry I'll to work on it now. Thanks comment or review**


End file.
